Life goes on
by alienangel19852003
Summary: It's the year 2025 Lois and Clark have survived life after Smallville and they have three children together a set of teenage twins and a three year old. Juggling work at the Daily Planet and Superman stuff Clark and Lois manage a nice little family.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Life goes on…but to what?

**Author: **alienangel19852003

**Summary**: AU story Lois and Clark twenty years in the future. Imagine having a dad who's a reporter by day and Superman by night. A mom who uses her laptop during dinner. Welcome to the hectic lives of Lois and Clark and their teenage twins, Cassandra and Kyle and their youngest daughter Sophie.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim to own any of these characters except for Cassandra, Kyle and little Sophie.

Chapter 1

It was a typical Wednesday morning in the Kent home. Lois was looking at her published articles in the _Daily Planet_ with three year old Sophie on her lap.

Clark was dashing around the house looking for things. And the twins were trying not to kill each other as usual.

Cassandra and Kyle were twins and they were very close but they had the tendency to argue. At fifteen they were both coming to their own, Kyle could be a little rowdy and rude, while Casey was more reserved and polite.

Kyle's gross out humor got on everyone's nerves but it seemed to bother Casey the most. And she was slightly more annoyed than usual on this particular morning. She had stayed up later than she should have watching some teen soap on television, and was rechecking her History assignment.

Lois didn't have to even look up when she heard Kyle yelp in pain.

"What did I tell you about using your heat vision on your brother?"

"Ummm….you said no powers in the house. I don't recall you saying anything about using heat vision on anybody." Casey said.

"Well, I'm saying it now_ DON'T_ do it." Lois said.

"My hand hurts." Kyle whined.

The twins like their father were impervious to pretty much all harm except Kryptonite and of course each other.

"I barely got you." Casey said.

"Still hurts."

Lois got up balancing Sophie on her hip and went to study the burn.

"Kyle quit being such a baby and toughen up. It'll be fine in like five minutes."

Kyle continued to pout.

Lois ignored her son and called her husband, "Clark."

"Yeah." Clark said speeding in from the living room.

"Are you gonna take Sophie to your mom's today, I've got to interview the Mayor about his plans to reopen the new plaza on the west side."

"Lois, I can't. I have to go to the office I have to make sure the Perry doesn't blow a gasket this morning did you even read the _Times_. We got scooped again." Clark said.

"Damn Chloe every since she fell in that vat of Kyrptonite and got those damn visions she's been a thorn in my side." Lois said.

"Damn!" Sophie said giggling.

"No sweetie, that is bad, bad word. And little girls who say it won't have any of Grandma's homemade cookies." Lois said.

"I won't say it no more." Sophie said.

"See she's a good girl Lois." Clark said.

"Daddy! Daddy. Fly!" Sophie encouraged.

"No sweetie your Dad's gonna drive you out to Grandma's." Lois said.

"Sophie wanna fly!" Sophie screamed.

Lois passed Sophie off to Clark.

"I can't do this today. I have to stop by the office and then go pick up my suit from the cleaners. I have to make sure the twins have their lunches. I have do a load of laundry before I go."

"You have to sign my math quiz." Kyle piped up.

"Can't you just forge my signature just this once?" Lois asked sounding tired as she loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

"Lois." Clark said taking the paper from Kyle and scrawling his name on the bottom.

"All right." Kyle said.

"Uh oh. What did I just sign."

"You signed a 76 D." Casey said not looking up from her homework.

"Jonathan Kyle Kent, a 76? I am astonished at you." Lois said.

"Mom." Kyle said.

"Don't you Mom me you're grounded. You aren't going to see that new thriller this weekend with your friends. You're staying at Grandmas and helping her clean out the loft."

"Like you're one to talk Dad said, you failed your senior year and you had to retake it in Smallville and the only reason you got out of it was because Dad talked to Lex Luthor."

An ominous silence fell over the room. Clark and Lois looked at each other much like Clark's parents had glanced at each other one day when he was fifteen.

"I can't believe you two know the President of the United States!" Kyle said.

"We knew the President. He's not the same guy anymore." Clark said.

"I miss President James, he was nice to you."

"Well, check it parentals I gotta jet." Kyle said.

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Not literally I hope. Ms. Hendrix is already starting to suspect after what Sophie did to her rose bush." Lois said.

"I'm not running. David's got his car."

"You're not getting in a moving vehicle with that boy." Lois said.

"Come on Lois let him have fun with his friends let him live a little." Clark said.

"Those boys are arsonists. I do not want our son hanging out with that _sort_ of juvenile delinquents. Why can't you hang out with some petty thieves or something?" Lois asked.

"At least then you'd get me something nice for mother's day." Lois said dryly.

"Sophie wanna Fly!" Sophie wailed struggling in her father's arms.

"Lois what are we gonna do about Sophie these tantrums are getting more frequent and more outrageous."

"Don't ask me you are the one who spoils her rotten."

"Aren't _you_ the one who holds her all the time and never puts her down?"

"Isn't it _your_ mother who mother who lets her get away with murder?" Lois asked.

"Isn't it the General who bought her a pony for her last birthday?"

"It was a very pretty pony, and you were the one who let her keep in the HOUSE!"

"Well, I think we should be off to school don't you think Kyle." Casey said.

"Yeah we're vapor." And with that the two teens speed off out of the house before their parents could tell them not to run.

"Look Clark we're both under stress. I wish we had some time alone with each other. All this being apart makes us fight more."

"I know but there was a nuclear warhead in downtown New York I had to go disable last night."

"Yeah and the night before that I was working late." Lois said.

"Do you think you can pencil me in for this afternoon we could go on a date. I know this really nice Mexican place. In Mexico."

"People are gonna think I'm cheating on you when they see me going around with Superman." Lois smirked.

"Well you can wear a costume too. It will be fun."

"Role play kinky." Lois said.

"So at around one okay, I'll come pick you up on the west side after your interview?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well, I've got to go." Clark said.

"Hold Sophie for a second while I change. Looks like we're gonna have to fly anyway to get to the office before Perry throws his coffee cup at Jimmy,"

"Poor kid."

"I know he always gets hurt," Clark said handing Sophie back to Lois.

He sped out of the kitchen and then back in again a second later wearing his Superman costume. Lois handed him Sophie and she watched them speed out the back door and then up they went flying into the wild blue yonder.

Lois watched for a few minutes thinking about her family and the strange journey that led her to be Mrs. Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, this is sort of a Lois centric drabble chapter. I hope u like. Then the next chapter will be about the wedding of Lois and Clark. The chapter after next hopefully will be about the twins, Casey and Kyle and perhaps Lois and Clark's afternoon getaway to Mexico.**

Chapter 2

Lois stood there long after they were out of sight, her mind going back to the day that fate had decided to bring them together again.

It was less than seventeen years ago to the day that Clark Kent had come back into her life, after having not seen him in four years.

Lois had been working as a reporter for the _Daily Planet _for two years. Then one day out of the blue the door to her office swung open and her editor Perry White walked in with a tall man behind him. Lois didn't really look at the man with Perry.

"I'm almost done with my story." She stated still typing away on her laptop.

"You'd better be. You know when the deadline is. I would like you to meet the new reporter on the block.

Lois tried not to scowl as she stopped typing and looked up really noticing Perry's companion.

"This is–"

"Smallville!" Lois shrieked getting up from her chair.

She threw her arms around Clark she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey Lois." Clark said.

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was blushing.

"You two know each other? Good. You'll both be covering the same beat–"

"What a minute I am the only reporter on this beat?" Lois said.

"You know as well as I do that I've been looking for someone to take over since Mike went back to Crenshaw." Perry said.

"But Mr. White." Lois had tried to whine.

"No _buts _Ms. Lane. Clark has impeccable spelling and _accredited _degree in journalism and he is one of the fastest typists in the world." Perry said walking from the room.

Would that man always let it hang over her head that her degree wasn't legit?

Lois sighed and took in how much Clark had changed he had traded in his flannel for a black suit and tie and he wore the cutest glasses.

He might have stood the chance of turning her head if it weren't for Superman his alter ego.

Superman who had many times after that day saved her from the ridiculous situations she had gotten herself into.

She had been very attracted to the caped vigilante that was not even human. And yet she had a lot of fun with Clark and she was very content around him even if they weren't off on some romantic fly around the city.

She spent most of her time covering stories with Clark and pining for Superman.

If she'd only known earlier that the two men were one and the same and they were both infatuated with her. It took her an extremely long time to put everything together to gather the clues.

Clark was never around at the same time as Superman. And sometimes it seemed Clark was deliberately trying to be a dork, he had been much cooler when she knew him from before.

She damned herself knowing her cousin would have figured the whole thing out long before she had.

They were covering a big story in the heart of Los Angeles when she decided to confront him. They'd been working together for two years it was about damn time, in Lois's opinion.

"Clark, we need to talk." Lois stated firmly.

Clark looked up from his coffee.

"Okay…" He seemed to let the word dangle forever.

Lois was suddenly nervous, she didn't get nervous unless someone was trying to kill her.

"Why do you wear those glasses?" She asked.

That hadn't been her original opening question but it would surely do, now that it was out there she couldn't take it back.

"I mean why don't you, you know get contacts?"

"I don't know I guess I'm old fashioned." Clark blushed.

Lois couldn't take it anymore.

"I know your secret," She blurted.

"What?" Clark asked effectively spilling the scalding coffee all over his arm.

Lois grabbed her napkin and quickly started to dab him with it, the hot coffee didn't seem to bother him much, the fake yelp of pain was so obvious.

"We'd better go back to the hotel and talk about how that didn't really hurt you." Lois said simply.

Clark sighed resignedly, "Alright, I'll tell you the whole story again."

"What do you mean again!" Lois demanded.

Clark blushed, "Well this one time–"

"I don't even wanna know!" Lois shrieked.

"But you knew." Clark said.

"What?"

"You weren't ready so I–"

Lois threw some money down on the table, "I need to know everything _now._" Lois said standing up.

Clark threw down some extra money for the waitress and followed Lois as she stalked out of the café.

Once they had gotten back to their hotel rooms. Lois locked the door and closed the curtains, "Okay Smallville, spill it." She said.

She hadn't called him Smallville since they started working together at the _Daily Planet _Perry said it wasn't professional.

"As you might have figured out I am Superman." Clark revealed pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Lois sighed and reached up taking them off completely.

"Yeah I think I got that part. Why did you lie to me?"

"When you first found out there was this whole thing, and Lex and then I got my powers back and you were stressing it's all very complicated."

"I see. No actually don't see. Why did you make me forget?"

"You weren't ready to know, you were stressing way worse than you are now." Clark told her.

"How did you make me forget?"

Clark blushed, "I–I kissed you," he stuttered.

"So you're gonna kiss me again and make me forget or are you going to let me remember this time?" She asked.

"I still don't get this." Lois said rubbing her temples.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere. We've been there before but this time I'm really hoping you'll get to remember everything, it was hard for me to know about the night we spent together when you didn't." Clark said.

Lois was totally floored, "_We spent the night together_, spent the night together?"

Blushing Clark nodded.

"Was I any good?" Lois asked.

Clark rolled his eyes, "I really like you Lois. But I don't think we can be together."

Lois was more than disappointed by that, hell, she was pissed.

"How come?"

"Well, I'm not exactly human and you're 100 human. We can't exactly–we can't do a lot of things normal couples do."

"Oh? You're not equipped to consummate with a human female?"

"Actually, you are not equipped to consummate with a Kryptoian male."

"How'd we do it before?"

"I gave up my powers."

"I let you do that? What you do is important what if something happened–I couldn't take it if a lot of people got hurt because you gave up your powers just to be with me."

"You didn't want me to. But I did, I did it for you Lois." Clark said.

Lois wanted to cry, none of her other boyfriends would even give up their Monday night football, and Clark gave up his powers his destiny for her.

"You wanted to be with me that much?" She said trying to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I still want to be with you Lois."

"Okay question, if I kiss you right now will I forget everything again?" She asked.

"No," Clark said before he could get the word out Lois had threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

She finally had to break it off she needed to breathe though she was sure Clark could have kept it up much longer.

Looking up into his eyes, "I want to be with you Clark. I just didn't know it. I want all of you. I want the regular Clark Kent and I want the Superman. What do I have to do to make this work?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, let me change and we can find out." Clark said.

He moved away from her and went into the bathroom. He was a blue and red blur when he emerged in full Superman gear.

"Wow." Lois said.

She knew that Clark Kent was Superman it was another thing all together to actually see it.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her over to the balcony.

With shaking hands she opened the sliding glass door.

"Well, off we go." Clark/Superman grabbed her by the waist and they zoomed up and across the sky.

The view was spectacular, but Lois already knew this from her other fly along with Superman.

Finally, Superman flew them inside of an amazing ice cave, Lois got the strange feeling she'd been there before.

"This is my other fortress of solitude," he explained setting her down.

"Nice, did you make this yourself."

"Well, after my dad died I found this crystal, and I came to this place and it made the fortress." Clark explained.

"Oh," Lois said.

"Lois do you think you can hang out here for a few minutes, I've gotta go stop a mudslide." He said.

"Yeah sure."

As soon as he was gone Lois started fiddling with the crystals, and then a hologram of a woman appeared.

She had jet black hair and blue eyes, she looked an awful lot like Clark.

Then the hologram started to talk.

But Lois didn't have time for this.

Clark had given her haphazard explanation of the holograms.

If she really wanted to get through to the Kryptoians to let them know she was going to be with Clark-Kal-el- Superman, which ever name he was going by at the moment. And she needed their help to do it.

The best place to make her presence know was at the caves. It was where a lot of freaky stuff happened in Smallville.

The only problem was getting there. She was presently in the middle of the Artic. She would just have to wait until Superman returned.

He flew up not five minutes later. He didn't even look muddy.

"Thought you had a mudslide to stop?"

"I stopped it."

"How come you're not muddy?" she asked.

"I went and cleaned up a bit." He told her.

"Okay, um… can we go to the Kawatchea caves? It'll take like a second. I wanna have a little talk with your people." Lois said.

He eyed her warily, "What are you gonna do Lois?"

"You'll see giddy up Smallville. Let's fly."


End file.
